San Valentin
by Mariohn
Summary: La travesía de Ron y Harry por un miserable chocolate en día de San Valentín. -Y… espera ¿Sales o no sales con él?-


**Resumen:** La travesía de Ron y Harry por un miserable chocolate en día de San Valentín. Y… espera ¿Sales o no sales con él?

**Declaración:**

Harry Potter Pertenece a JK Rowling.

Medio OCC. Insinuación de relaciones heterosexuales y homosexuales. Algo de Fluff.

**Fanfics relacionados a esta historia:**

\- Peleas.

**Notas: **_Un regalito de San Valentín algo tarde, debido a que mi viaje no me permitió escribir este fanfic. Me costó mucho ponerme en el papel de Ron y no creo haberlo logrado del todo... pero acá está. Espero lo disfruten.  
_

* * *

**San Valentin**

.

.

.

...

–**Repíteme otra vez **–Murmuró Harry Potter, alzando la cabeza hacia el cartel del escaparate de la tienda por segunda vez. Ron le fulminó con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. En serio, quería a Harry, era su mejor amigo, pero a veces era tan corto de luces que no le sorprendía el porqué su hermana y Cho habían cortado con él –**¿Porqué estamos acá y no en las tres escobas, tomando chocolate caliente? **–

–**Porque se acerca San Valentín** –Replicó, una vez más. Harry hizo un suspiro, mirándole con aburrimiento.

–**¿Y por qué te acompaño? **–

–**Porque eres mi mejor amigo. Y porque el hurón va a castrarte si no le consigues algo **–

–**Te dije que él y yo…**–Ron hizo un gesto sin importancia, acercándose a la puerta de La Casa de las Plumas y abriéndola para poder ingresar. Sonó una campanilla que a los dos amigos les hizo mirar hacia arriba. Había plumas de todos los colores que danzaban en el escaparate de la tienda que llamó inmediatamente su atención. Hermione era una come-libros, después de todo. Apreciaría una pluma nueva. Sobre todo antes de los EXTASIS. Y si estaba contenta, se ahorraría el paseo a Madame Pudipié. La quería, era el amor de su vida, pero no estaba _loco_.

–**Ayúdame a elegir algo** –Dijo él, comenzando a pasearse. En el lugar sólo se encontraban dos chicos de su casa que parecían estar discutiendo por dos plumas. O eso pudo ver, cuando se puso de puntillas e intentó curiosear.

–**¿Porqué una pluma? **–

–**Bueno, porque se acercan los EXTASIS y Hermione vendrá tarde o temprano. ¿Por qué no adelantarme y regalarle algo así?** –Harry hizo un gesto sin importancia, comenzando a pasearse junto a él y deteniéndose en las plumas de pavo real. Eran mucho más grandes que las habituales y parecían algo… elásticas. A Ron no le gustaron –**Deberías conseguirle algo al Hurón acá. Así nos ahorramos el paseo** –

–**No estoy seguro si necesita una plum…**–

–**Ah, ¿Entonces lo consideras?** –Preguntó, sonriendo con maldad. Harry soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, haciéndole reír. En serio, no tenía excusa. Flirteaban demasiado como para no darse cuenta. ¡Si incluso a él le había tomado lo suyo aceptar que el condenado Malfoy no saldría de sus vidas! ¡El mismo sujeto que no había hecho nada más que fastidiarles seis años completos! –**Terminemos con esto. ¿Estás saliendo o no?**–Era mejor ir al grano. Ellos no eran del tipo que andaban ocultándose cosas, después de todo. Y aunque Ron nunca le admitió a Harry que le gustaba Hermione, Harry lo sabía. Así como Hermione sabía que a Harry le gustaba Cho, y Ginny… y el molesto Hurón.

–**¿Porqué tanto la urgencia de saber? **–Preguntó él, paseándose por una sección de plumas medianas. Ron le siguió, comenzando a hacer memoria cuando vio las plumas negras. Hace como dos años, Hermione había comprado una, aunque no se acordaba del color. Le había durado sólo medio año, pero era más de lo que una pluma estándar duraba.

–**Porque necesito saber si deberé aguantarlo el resto de tu vida o no **–Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Harry rodó los ojos. Ron se preguntó si les quedaría tiempo para ir por ese chocolate caliente. Comenzaba a darle hambre…

–**Eso no tiene relevancia, Ron **–Bufó Harry. Ron negó con la cabeza, sacando una pluma negra con roja. Parecía algo lúgubre, pero le gustó. El problema era en si le gustaría o no a Hermione.

–**Por supuesto que la tiene. A mi madre le dará algo si llegas a las Navidades con él de improviso. Mejor nos anticipamos**–

–**Bien, quizá él quiera pasar las navidades con su madre y Andrómeda Tonks** –Sugirió su amigo. Ron negó con la cabeza. A penas y podía separar al Hurón de él y pasarían las futuras navidades lejos. Ni siquiera _esta_ navidad la había pasado lejos el uno del otro. Y aunque era la última en el castillo y Ron no era tan tonto como para no considerar que aquello fue el más fuerte motivo por el cual casi nadie de sexto y séptimo año se fue, no era un motivo lo bastante fuerte como para que estuvieran _pegados_. Merlín, ni siquiera consiguieron pareja para el baile de navidad. Harry ni siquiera lo intentó. Y eso ya decía mucho.

–**¿Crees que ésta pluma estará bien?** –

–**¿No es un poco sangrienta para Hermione? **–Replicó Harry. Ron asintió, dejándola en el estante. Harry se acercó a una pluma negra con azul que se encontraba al final del estante. Ron negó con la cabeza.

–**Muy Ravenclaw **–

–**Hermione casi es sorteada en Ravenclaw** –Inquirió el Gryffindor. Pero Ron negó con la cabeza.

–**No es nada como ella. Y no fue el color que eligió la última vez **–

–**¿Cuándo? **–Ron bufó. Pero luego consideró el quedarse callado. No era normal el recordar lo que alguien había comprado hace tanto tiempo. Pero nunca había podido no prestar atención a lo que ella hacía. No importaba con quien estuviera o lo ocupado que él estaba.

–**Sólo no lo hizo **–Dijo finalmente. Harry se encogió de hombros.

–**Bien. ¿Qué tal una negra y verde? Es bonita** –Murmuró él, tomando la del lado. Ron lo pensó un momento.

–**Muy hurón. Regálasela tú** –

–**No va a gustarle. Usa plumas blancas **–Dijo él. Ron alzó una ceja, mirándole con curiosidad.

–**¿Cuándo lo notaste? ¿Antes que comenzaron a salir o durante? **–

–**Estamos juntos en muchas asignaturas, Ron** –Replicó él. Como si eso fuese suficiente como para saber algo de alguien –**Y tú también lo estás **–

–**Pero nunca noté la pluma que usaba **–Respondió –**Ni siquiera sé el tipo de mochila que lleva, y no me interesa saberlo** –

–**Pero sí la que usa Hermione** –Harry le pinchó. Ron sonrió, acercándose a una pluma negra con plateada, que se le antojó bonita.

–**Porque Hermione es mi novia ¿Qué opinas de ésta? **–Harry la miró con gesto crítico antes de asentir. Ron sacó cinco de ellas. –**¿Y tú? ¿Vas a elegir algo? **–

–**Ron… **–

–**Eres un mal mentiroso, Harry. Elige alguna cosa y vamos a Honeydukes** –Replicó. Harry soltó un suspiro.

–**No es como si él necesitara una pluma** –

–**No importa. Es un regalo. Si te manda a la mierda se la das a Vane y ya** –

–**¿Y dejar que intente hechizarme otra vez? **–Preguntó, rodando los ojos. Ron se rió un poco, encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque le sentó como patada en el estómago recordar que él había terminado cayendo bajo los efectos de los chocolates que Romilda Vane le dio a Harry, si había sido algo gracioso si lo miraba en perspectiva.

–**Siempre puedes echarle la culpa al Hurón **–Su amigo negó con la cabeza, pero comenzó a pasearse por la estantería de plumas blancas. Ron esperó sinceramente que Harry no tuviera la ocurrencia de elegir alguna de esas plumas de pavo real. Eran tan… gays, que ni siquiera podía imaginar a Lockhart usándolas. Pero su amigo sólo gastó un minuto antes de elegir una simple pluma blanca con dorado. Sacó la misma cantidad de él y comenzó a caminar hacia la caja. Ron se mordió la lengua para no molestarlo por ello, y se sintió un increíble mejor amigo por esto.

Ya lo comentaría en el discurso de boda de ellos dos.

–**¿Qué planeas comprar en Honeyduckes? **–

–**¿Chocolates? **–Respondió Ron, tras pagar y salir de la casa de las Plumas. La vendedora, una vieja y simpática bruja les había dado una caja muy bonita a cada uno donde pusieron las plumas. Ron agradeció el que no fuera rosado. O de seguro se vería tan horrendo que ni cambiándole el color lo hubiese arreglado. Pero era café y tenía un espacio transparente donde se podían ver las plumas, dándole un aspecto caro. Se encontraba bastante satisfecho con la compra.

–**¿Qué, también planeas conseguir rosas y confeti rosado? **–

–**Por supuesto que no **–Dijo Ron, rodando los ojos – **Esa es mi carta clave por si llego a arruinar las cosas **–Harry le sonrió, agitando la varita para empequeñecer la caja y poder metérsela al bolsillo.

–**Entonces deberías** –Admitió su amigo. Ron alzó el puño y golpeó amistosamente el brazo de Harry.

–**Muy gracioso, compañero. Quiero ver que harás cuando te pase**–

Honeyduckes se encontraba repleto de estudiantes de Hogwarts, por lo que tuvieron que unirse a la fila para siquiera entrar. Escucharon a la mitad de ellos hablar sobre San Valentín, lo que les hizo pensar que quizás no quedarían chocolates. Ron hizo una mueca.

Aquello era malo. Arruinaba sus planes.

–**¿Qué haremos? **–Preguntó Harry, avanzando cuando la fila corrió. Ron arrugó el entrecejo, pensándolo un poco. ¿Qué se supone que podían hacer? ¿Pedirlo a alguna tienda en callejón diagon? ¿Qué también estaría repleto? Pero notó algo mucho más interesante a medida que lo pensaba. No pudo evitar mirar a su amigo con curiosidad.

–**¿Haremos? **–Preguntó con diversión.

–**Si quieres te dejo sólo en esto…** –Sugirió el pelinegro. Ron soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza.

–**Mejor piensa una solución a nuestro problema. No sé tú, pero yo espero que no me corten las bolas **–

..

* * *

..

No le gustó su solución.

–**No he hecho nunca chocolate **–Repitió por segunda vez. Harry se sacó la túnica y la lanzó a una silla, antes de arremangarse el chaleco y la camisa. Elfos domésticos corrían de un lado hacia el otro, idolatrándolos, ofreciéndose a ayudarles y dándoles comida al mismo tiempo. Habían corrido a su habitación y luego habían corrido a las cocinas, con la capa invisible en mano. Porque podían esquivar las preguntas de Hermione –llevaban años haciéndolo– pero Ron dudó que Harry pudiera con Draco. Había que ver lo tonto que se ponía cuando el Slytherin andaba cerca. O peor, se pondrían a discutir y ya podían dar con el plan como arruinado.

–**Ya lo dijiste. Y yo tampoco** –

–**¿Entonces? **–

–**¿Tienes una mejor idea? **–Pero no, no tenía ninguna. Ron hizo lo mismo que su amigo, haciendo una mueca al ver el montón de chocolate que tenían frente a ellos. Negro, en bloques de 30 por 30 centímetros, apilados perfectamente. Había que ver lo perfeccionistas que eran los elfos domésticos para todo.

–**¿Vamos a tallarlos? ¿Cómo las calabazas? **–Harry negó con la cabeza, comenzando mirar hacia todos lados, como buscando algo.

–**No **–Respondió, acercándose a un elfo al final –**Disculpa ¿Tienes por casualidad una cacerola y…? **–

–**¿Para qué demonios quieres una cacerola? **–Le interrumpió él. Harry le ignoró.

–**…Y un molde. De corazón **–Hizo una mueca –**¿De corazón? **–Le preguntó a él. Ron arrugó la nariz.

–**Es una chica. Y es Malfoy. Supongo que está bien **–Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

–**Yo sólo te estoy ayudando…**–

–**Já **–Hizo una risa sarcástica sin poder evitarlo. Harry iba a responderle algo más –posiblemente intentando salvar la dignidad _que ya no tenía_, pero un entusiasta elfo doméstico se acercó con dos cacerolas y con el ofrecimiento de ayudarlos. Ron estuvo tentado a aceptar –sobre todo por el hecho de no tener idea que harían con dos cacerolas–

–**No es necesario** –Admitió su amigo. El elfo puso una cara triste que le provocó pena. ¿Qué le costaba decirle que si? Tendrían el puto chocolate hecho justo para el toque de queda y podrían esquivar las preguntas de Hermione. –**Pero gracias. Te estaremos preguntando si algo se nos olvida**–

–**¡Ah! Entonces no sabes que hacer **–

–**Cállate Ron. Y toma **–Le extendió la cacerola por el mango. Ron la tomó, mirándolo con duda. Como si no supiera usarlo –y no sabía. No había cocinado nada nunca en su vida–

–**¿Qué hacemos con esto? **–Preguntó finalmente. Porque si iba a copiarle –y lo haría– mínimo tenía que saber _qué estaba copiando_.

–**Derretirlo. ¿Viste donde dejaron los elfos la mantequilla? Lo necesitaremos **–

–**¿Derretirlo? ¿Mantequilla? **–

–**El chocolate. Con la mantequilla. Luego lo ponemos en los moldes y les decimos a los elfos que lo enfríen. ¿No escuchaste al elfo?** –

–**Parece simple **–advirtió él. Y no, no había escuchado en lo absoluto. Estaba más pendiente de comer que otra cosa. Harry asintió.

–**Eso parece **–Ambos amigos se acercaron a los hornillos de las cocinas. Un elfo se acercó a ellos, ofreciéndoles amablemente un par de cucharas y prender el horno. Ambos asintieron. Porque no tenían idea de cómo prender ese horno y porque, francamente, no tenían idea de nada. –**Esto parece pociones **–Dijo él, dejando la cacerola en el fuego. Harry asintió, volteándose para tomar los chocolates. Ambos esperaron un segundo –ese que siempre esperaban antes de hacer cualquier cosa, buena o mala– mirándose a los ojos como si tratasen de encontrar en el otro la solución a sus problemas. Pero como ambos también sabían que eso era tan imposible como esperar que Snape –Que Merlín lo tuviera en su gloria– hubiese encontrado un shampú para su grasoso cabello, simplemente entraron en acción.

Si esto era como hacer pociones, que era básicamente seguir instrucciones, no deberían tener problemas.

¿Qué podía salir mal, de todas formas?

..

* * *

..

–**Chicos ¿Qué demonios les pasó en la ropa? ¿Por qué están… chamuscados?** –Preguntó Hermione, en la cena. Ambos, Harry y Ron, hicieron una mueca al recordar lo que había sucedido hace una hora. Ron miró de soslayo hacia atrás, observando al odioso del hurón también mirando con curiosidad. No era para menos, dado el estado en el que ambos se encontraban. Era como si hubiesen decidido practicar con Seamus algo de magia pirotécnica.

–**Práctica de DCAO** –Dijeron ambos al unísono. Hermione les miró ceñuda –aunque siempre les miraba ceñuda cuando creía que habían hecho algo–.

–**No se pelearon con alguien ¿Cierto? **–Preguntó, arrugando el entrecejo. Ron soltó un suspiro de fastidio, tomando su túnica y dejándola en el piso. Aún olían a quemado, aunque el olor no se iría hasta que tomaran un baño. Asumiendo que el olor se iría.

–**Por supuesto que no, Hermione. ¿Qué crees que somos? ¿Un par de matones? **–Inquirió él, rodando los ojos. Hermione mantuvo la mirada ceñuda. Por supuesto que la absurda excusa de Harry no había funcionado. Habría resultado mejor si hubiesen dicho eso en primer lugar. Era más creíble. Incluso podían llevarlo más lejos y decir que eran Slytherin resentidos o algo así. –**Ya oíste a Harry. Práctica de DCAO **–

–**¿En Hogsmeade? **–Preguntó ella. Ron se encogió de hombros.

–**¿No te quejas siempre que no nos tomamos los estudios en serio? Francamente, una vez que te hacemos caso y…**–Se interrumpió cuando los platos se llenaron con la cena. Ron se puso a comer, ignorando la perorata que la chica comenzó a darles. Como siempre. Su vida era más simple de esa forma, gracias.

–**¿Y de eso querían hablar? **–

–**Bueno, no exactamente. Ya sabes, charla de hombre a hombre** –Inquirió él, hablando con la boca llena. Hermione rodó los ojos, rindiéndose y comenzando una plática sobre sus deberes de herbología hechos junto a Luna. Y eso era perfecto, porque la castaña no pararía hasta que la cena se diera por terminada y tuvieran que volver a la sala común. Y le tocaba ronda hoy, por lo que podría evitarla un par de horas más. Con Harry era más complicado, al no ser éste un prefecto, pero habían quedado en las cocinas en cuanto la cena se terminara. Usando la excusa de que debían bañarse primero –y debían. Pero iban a demorarse convenientemente mucho más de lo usual–. Y la castaña no podría seguirles ahí, porque además de ser el baño de hombres seguramente estaría estudiando en su habitación.

Devorando un buen trozo de pastel de calabaza, Ron no evitó el repasar pros y contras de su plan. Afortunadamente, sólo quedaban dos días para San Valentín y no creía que el hacer chocolate le tomaría más de esta noche. Si, habían fallado las primeras veces. Pero era normal; ninguno de los dos sabía cocinar esa clase de cosas. Al menos no habían salido con los cabellos chamuscados y no arruinaron más que una cacerola. ¿Cuánto podía costarles a un par de magos hacer un chocolate, después de todo?

..

* * *

..

Ciertamente se sobrestimaron.

–**Potter** –Ron escuchó a Malfoy, dos días después. Ambos iban de salida, una vez más, del gran comedor. Harry se detuvo inmediatamente, haciendo que Ron se detuviera con él. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y le tironeó del brazo. Fue en vano, por supuesto.

–**¿Si? **–Malfoy frunció el entrecejo y les miró con sospecha. Ron se cruzó de brazos, esperando que la mirada ceñuda de Malfoy se transformara en palabras antes de salir de ahí. O mejor dicho, antes de que Hermione llegara y se transformaran en un_ frente unido_. Eso sería el peor escenario entre los peores escenarios.

–**Tenemos deberes de Herbología pendientes **–Inquirió. Ron alzó una ceja. Según tenía entendido, quedaban dos semanas para ese informe. Su amigo le miró con confusión, llevándose la mano a la barbilla. Ron maldijo por lo bajo. Si bien hacía tres días que habían evitado casi todo contacto social, centrándose en los malditos chocolates, al menos él si había pasado un poco de tiempo con su novia. Esquivando como la plaga el tema sobre los supuestos deberes de DCAO, si, pero se las había arreglado.

–**Uhm…** **¿Para cuando eran? **–

–**¿Podemos hacerlos _hoy_? **–Preguntó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos. Sonaba tan duro que a Ron le sorprendió el no haberse dado cuenta antes. De ese _algo_. Si bien Hermione siempre había sido la más sensible de los dos para esas cosas, no necesitabas mirar _tanto_ ni excavar tan profundo para no verlo –Y lo que le hizo pensar sobre el porqué Ginny había terminado con Harry–. ¡Había estado tan malditamente ciego! Su amigo dudó, haciendo que Ron rodar losa ojos. Por supuesto que Malfoy pondría una excusa para saber. Harry había evitado tener tiempo libre para él durante los últimos días. No era Hermione, pero ciertamente Malfoy parecía ser más posesivo de lo que él esperaba.

–**Es que Draco…**–

–**¿O tienes algo que hacer? **–

–**Pues…**–

–**Práctica de DCAO** –Interrumpió él, antes de que Harry dijera algo más. Draco posó la mirada de Harry hacia él, endureciéndola aún más. Ron estuvo tentado a hacer una broma sobre las arrugas de Malfoy cuando se enfurruñaba, pero tampoco podía provocar una pelea. Los chocolates, pensó. Los putos chocolates que habían arruinado dos camisas y una túnica. Y su gesto increíblemente romántico para que Hermione no le rompiera las bolas por tanto secretismo.

–**¿Práctica de DCAO? ¿Qué práctica? **–Preguntó él.

–**Eso. Una práctica, Malfoy. Y vamos tarde. Muévete Harry** –Empujó Ron, agarrando a su amigo del brazo y arrastrándole fuera del gran comedor, ante la mirada un tanto aturdida de Malfoy y dejándole prácticamente con la palabra en la boca. Harry hizo una mueca, pero caminó detrás de él, rumbo a las cocinas. Era una suerte que ningún Sly o Hufflepuff hubiesen salido aún, por lo que podían adentrarse sin responder preguntas. Lo habían hecho así los últimos días y no había habido problemas.

–**Va a matarme** –

–**¿Por qué lo haría? **–Preguntó Ron con diversión. Aunque si, lo haría. Podía apostarlo. Pero tampoco se había acercado a la cena como otras veces lo hubiese hecho, así que su amigo podía tener esperanzas de sobrevivir.

–**No creo que se haya tragado lo de la práctica** –

–**Hermione tampoco. Pero heme aquí vivo, compañero. Además ¿No que ustedes no estaban saliendo? **–Preguntó burlón. Harry rodó los ojos, soltándose del agarre y apresurándose a caminar a su lado. Ambos se detuvieron un momento para vigilar de que Filch no anduviera cerca.

–**Terminemos los malditos chocolates, mejor será. Antes de que terminemos con las reservas y a los elfos no les quede de otra que improvisar **–Y habían arruinado el suficiente chocolate como para sospechar que algo como eso sucedería. Pero Ron no comentó nada, limitándose a asentir y a caminar detrás de su amigo. Tenía la secreta esperanza, que un milagro ocurriera y por fin pudieran hacer un par de chocolates decentes.

Ya no podía arruinar más camisas.

–**¿Quieres que te diga el lugar donde venden rosas? **–Harry le miró con escepticismo.

–**Mejor camina, Ron** –

..

* * *

..

–**¿Dónde se supone que vamos? **–Preguntó Hermione. Habían aprovechado la tarde de libertad para pasarla juntos. Ron había sugerido dirigir el lugar tras asegurarse de que el engañoso clima de febrero no les jugara una mala pasada y se encaminó con una cesta que había preparado de antemano.

–**Tú solo camina **–Replicó él, haciéndola bufar. Ron ignoró el bufido, esquivando a un par de alumnos de tercero que se lanzaron pétalos de flores los unos a los otros, maldiciendo al profesor que se le había ocurrido el adornar el gran comedor de aquella forma. Todos los pasillos parecían brotar pétalos de flores que le hacían estornudar, con pequeños querubines que cantaban canciones que le hacían vomitar y con listones de rosa que se movían que le daban la sensación de que terminarían ahorcándolo si no parecía lo suficientemente romántico. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido aquel maldito día? ¿A un idiota que había arruinado su relación lo suficiente como para buscar un día para redimirse o qué? Ron pensó que de ser él, no volvería a celebrar la maldita fecha jamás. _Pero tenía novia_, mierda.

No demoraron más de cinco minutos en llegar a las orillas del lago y buscar un lugar adecuado para poner la manta que su novia había conjurado. Lejos de pétalos de rosa, de cintas espeluznantes, ni querubines que te dejaban sordo. Ron dejó la canasta en la manta y se echó en ella, estirándose cual largo es y dando un suspiro de satisfacción al no escuchar nada más que el sonido del agua golpear suavemente la tierra, junto al viento de primavera.

–**No puedo creer que el castillo esté tan emocionado por esto **–Comentó él. Hermione rodó los ojos, sentándose junto a él.

–**Es una buena oportunidad para celebrar el amor y la amistad, sobre todo en estos tiempos post guerra **–Replicó ella, mirándole con curiosidad –**¿Qué hay en la canasta?**–

–**¿Quién fue el idiota que se le ocurrió celebrar esta fecha, de todas formas? **–Preguntó, enderezándose para abrir una de las aperturas. Había sándwiches, jugo de calabaza y las dos cajas que Ron había preparado. Sacó la comida y la dejó encima de la manta. Le sorprendió que Hermione no sacara el pergamino de los deberes de aritmancia que se había quejado que tenía aquella mañana, pero no comentó nada. No iba a arriesgarse a pasar la tarde con tan buen clima haciendo deberes. No era _tan_ idiota.

–**Los cristianos** –Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros –**Es una historia bastante trágica. San Valentín fue decapitado por casar soldados en el gobierno de Claudio segundo** –

–**Te creo **–Inquirió él, echándose a la boca un Sándwich. La verdad es que poco le interesaba la fecha, pero se le hizo un poco interesante saber porqué –Si había gastado tantos días en unos malditos chocolates, mínimo saber quien le había arruinado la vida–. Masticó rápidamente antes de volver a hablar –**¿No era en relación a Cupido? **–Preguntó. He ahí los molestos querubines. Pero Hermione, tomando el jugo de calabaza y dándole un sorbo, negó con la cabeza.

–**No, se relacionó a él con el paso de los siglos **–Ella replicó, mirando unos segundos hacia el lago –**Pensé que… odiabas la fecha **–Tanteó ella, pareciendo un poco ruborizada. Ron levantó el brazo hacia uno de los risos de ella, dándose unos segundos para crear un pequeño tirabuzón con sus dedos.

–**Sólo me parece molesto **–Admitió él. No iba a negar que la fecha en sí era molesta. No iba a mentirle. Tantos corazones por todos lados no podían ser saludables. Ron le dio otro mordisco a su sándwich, que un elfo había preparado para ellos. Tomó nota el no mencionar esto, si no quería arruinar la tarde –**Pero a ti no te molesta** –Respondió. Hermione se ruborizó un poco, asintiendo en silencio. Ron sonrió un poco. Ella rebuscó en su mochila un momento y sacó una caja, alzándola hacia él.

–**Feliz san Valentín Ron** –Murmuró ella. Ron pudo ver una serie de chocolates cuadrados que se le hicieron agua a la boca. Después de estar tres días incansables haciendo una mierda de chocolate y no habiendo probado ninguno –porque estaban tan malos que ni siquiera los elfos se habían arriezgado–, bien podía darse un gusto esta vez.

–**¿Sin corazones? **–Ron dejó el sándwich en la manta y alzó la mano hacia la canasta, sacando ambas cajas y alzándolas hacia la castaña, tomando en el camino la caja que ella le tendió.

–**Sin corazones **–Sonrió ella.

–**Feliz san Valentín, Hermione** –

..

* * *

..

Al final, había tenido que dar una breve explicación sobre los últimos días.

–**_Era tan obvio_**– había dicho ella. Ron le había asegurado que si habían practicado DCAO –Al menos un poco– así que no había sido del todo mentira. No le mencionó nada sobre las cacerolas arruinadas ni la ayuda de los elfos, sin embargo. No era tan idiota. –**_Sólo pensé que ayudabas a Harry con alguna cosa_**–

–**_Nos ayudamos mutuamente_** –Había replicado él, encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque había más bien sido algo como enfrentar al _enemigo_ juntos. Ron y Harry habían terminado prometiéndose mutuamente _nunca más_ intentar algo como eso. Y encargar chocolates con un mes de anticipación, por si las dudas. Ya habían perdido suficiente ropa. Y no había habido forma de que su cabello dejase de oler a cacao.

Al menos a Hermione le había gustado el olor.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, ésta se encontraba en penumbra. Vio la cama de Seamus y Dean cerrada y la de Neville corrida, preguntándose si el Gryffindor había tenido una cita o algo así. No le había visto en la sala común, ahora que lo pensaba. Ni en los pasillos. Comenzó a tararear la canción de moda, lanzando los zapatos al piso descuidadamente y despojándose de la camisa. Aún tenía el sabor del chocolate y la calidez de los labios de su novia sobre los suyos. No pudo evitar volver a sonreír y canturrear un poco más fuerte.

–**Algunos queremos dormir **–Escuchó a sus espaldas, provocándole un sobresalto. Ron se volteó rápidamente para ver a Malfoy corriendo la cortina del dosel de Harry. No pudo evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa, sobre todo al percatarse que el Slytherin tenía puesto uno de los pijamas de su amigo. Uno. De los pijamas de su amigo.

Santa mierda.

–**¿Malfoy?** –Preguntó, queriendo corroborar la información y que no se tratase de una alucinación. Malfoy soltó un bufido.

–**¿Quién más podría ser? ¿La odiosa de Vane? **–

–**Draco, no pelees con él **–Inquirió su amigo, hablando detrás de él. Ronald cerró la boca –Porque tampoco se trataba de quedarse como un estúpido mirándoles todo el rato– sin poder evitar que una y mil preguntas aparecieran en su cabeza a la vez. Su amigo, al parecer consciente de su estado de shock terminó de correr la cortina y se levantó para poder ver por sobre el rubio. Malfoy le alcanzó los lentes que su amigo había dejado encima de la mesa de noche. –**Dra-Malfoy se quedará hoy**–

–**No me digas** –Inquirió el rubio, rodando los ojos. Ron le ignoró.

–**¿Ahora es Malfoy? ¿No que no estaban saliendo? **–Preguntó con curiosidad, sin poder evitarlo. Porque joder… después de escuchar tres días a Harry quejándose de que no había una relación entre ellos dos, encontrarlo con el pijama de _su amigo_ en _su cama_ con más comodidad de la _que debería_… cualquiera pregunta. Hermione le había acribillado a preguntas.

–**No salimos** –corroboró Harry. Ron se dio el lujo de rodar los ojos, mientras se desprendía de la camisa que traía y se colocaba la parte de arriba de su pijama.

–**¿Entonces qué es esto? ¿Folla amigos? **–Vio a Malfoy hacer un gesto de asco.

–**Que palabra de mal gusto, _comadreja_…**–

–**¿Entonces qué? ¿Están jugando a la casita, al medimago, a somos-amigos-y-tenemos-sexo-pero-no-hay-nada? **–Harry hizo un par de carcajadas que le hicieron arrugar el entrecejo. En serio que tenía mal gusto. En serio que la población gay del castillo tenía que ser muy poca y muy horrenda. No había otra explicación posible. Él no tenía la capacidad para encontrar a otro hombre _bonito_ –Si bien arreglado o no– pero no dudaba que debía haber _alguien_ que superara al condenado Malfoy y que fuese del gusto de Harry. O una chica, dada su bisexualidad confirmada por Hermione.

–**En serio quieres saber ¿Eh?** –

–**No me jodas Harry. Mi cabello no huele a cacao porque si** –

–**¿Entonces realmente eran caseros? **–Preguntó Malfoy, mirándoles a ambos. Ron decidió no responder –Porque no iba al caso y porque _no_ iba a desviarse de la pregunta– y limitarse a fruncir el entrecejo a su amigo. Que terminó suspirando después de un minuto donde nadie dijo nada y donde Ron intentó lo mejor que pudo el imitar la mirada inquisitiva de la castaña.

–**Bien, me rindo** –Dijo el pelinegro. Ron se cruzó de brazos y esperó una explicación. Justo como Hermione lo haría. Su amigo se enderezó hacia él, pasando un brazo por encima del hombro del rubio. Quien sorpresivamente no se alejó. Ahora que lo pensaba, Ron nunca lo había visto alejarse del toque de su amigo. –**Lo decía en serio cuando te decía que no salíamos…**–

–**Y yo creo que eso es una maldita mentira dada la situa…**–Le interrumpió.

–**Estamos comprometidos **–Soltó el rubio de pronto. Interrumpiéndole y alzando una de sus manos hacia él. Ron miró con estupefacción los primeros segundos la mano del rubio –donde había un anillo de oro, a juzgar por la luz de la habitación–, sin saber que decir o hacer. Con la boca abierta. Viéndose totalmente estúpido. Harry, al parecer un poco preocupado por la cara que debió haber puesto, se movió de la posición en la que se encontraba para intentar levantarse.

–**Ron ¿Tal vez deberías sentarte? **–

..

* * *

..

–**Harry, tienes chocolate en la oreja** –Dijo finalmente, avergonzando a su amigo. Luego de una larga explicación donde _finalmente_ su amigo confesaría que en realidad, se habían comprometido en navidad y habían tenido un noviazgo realmente corto. Y algunas palabras cursis entre medio que Ron decidió sacar de su cabeza por sanidad mental. Pero totalmente acorde a los corazones, querubines y cintas espeluznantes. Eww. Quizás cuando superara el shock y lo consultara con Hermione quien probablemente _siempre lo supo_, quizás se haría la idea de que si, efectivamente, tendría que hacerse la idea de que tendría que soportar al hurón por el resto de la vida de Harry. Y que tendrían que comenzar a preparar a su madre para las próximas navidades.

Claro, si no le daba un infarto primero.

Ante sus palabras, el rubio se volteó y miró la oreja de su amigo con atención –Y Ron juraría que vio una chispa de maldad ahí– para voltearse hacia él.

–**Mi culpa. Y tú tienes un chupetón en el cuello, Weasley **–

Mientras un rubor visible se apoderaba de su cara, no pudo evitar desear que un rayo partiera a ese maldito rubio. Aunque aquello dejara a Harry viudo antes de tiempo y a él sin una boda donde podría ser el padrino.

Pero no tendría tanta suerte, lo sabía bien.


End file.
